


Control Freak

by hummingrightalong



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Isaac gives Jackson a pre-wedding present in the form of posing as an English high-priced prostitute called Daniel. Jackson is kind of a control freak and his fiance thinks he needs to work out some 'kinks' before the big day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a Christmas present to a friend, but it turned out pretty good so I'm posting it. It's set right before Isaac and Jackson are meant to get married, and implies a 3-way relationship with Scott. If that's not your thing, this probably isn't for you. Slightly kinky and mostly all porn.  
> I <3 comments of all kind.  
> I do not own any of the characters represented and you all know where I got 'Daniel' from.

All he'd been told was to get on a plane, check into his room, and await more instructions. His clothes had been chosen by Isaac, and anything he had packed in the small bag also a mystery. All his husband to be had said was that (considering the 'arrangement' they'd had, and would continue to have, with Scott, something needed to be done to ensure that Jackson kept his jealous nature and control freak tendencies in check. This included what Jackson knew to be a lengthy call between Mr. Lahey and Jackson's therapist. A private one.  
A little nervous, but mostly excited, Jackson did as he was told and awaited further instruction.  
Precisely on time, two short knocks sound on the suite entrance. That would make his guest exactly on time and an even hour later than he had checked in.  
Still not entirely sure what his pre-wedding present was supposed to be, but knowing Isaac had to be on the other side of his hotel room door, Jackson steeled his excitement and slowly got up off the cozy black couch. It was beautifully expensive (like every other piece of furniture in the suite) hugging one whole wall and rounding the corner of the farther side of the main living area.  
He wondered silently if 18 hours or so away from the love of his life was more than enough for Isaac as well.  
Of course his baby would have a second key to the room, so they're meeting in the living area sooner than Jackson suspected.  
Mr. Whittemore, as was his only listed name for the room booking, straightened his tie as the lanky giant approached.  
"Tsk tsk. You're on holiday. Sit back down, relax, and let me bring you the paperwork."  
Isaac said in a perfect, but definitely not high-classed, English accent. "I'm called Daniel, if you like, Mr. Whittemore. Someone close to you has acquire my...services for the weekend to assure you are properly relaxed for your future together."  
Of all the comments he could have made, would normally have made, Jackson was mostly speechless. He thought he might have an idea what was going on here, and it had a lot to do with certain fantasies he liked to act out when he was feeling a bit vulnerable about the security of their relationship. And sometimes how he would forget certain boundaries when after he'd left, say, Scott and Isaac alone. He was working on it in therapy. But everyone knew, and even he could admit, that he had a long way to go. Of course, he and Scott had many a plan to bond on the pre-wedding celebrations and honeymoon vacation that Isaac's boyfriend would be joining in on.  
"Paperwork?" Jackson mumbles, as 'Daniel' settles down next to him with a wad of official looking documents, the first of which is an agreement to pay (in cheque with your signature and amount only) a rather large sum.  
Daniel explains that he ought to read carefully the rules- which at first glance is evidently kinky do's and don'ts, as well as a long demand that the 'date' can at any time amend the list.  
"I know you haven't any issue with the sum, the third party which arranged our weekend together says your calendar is indeed clear for the next 72 hours, and if you have any problem with terms and conditions I'll certainly be disappointed that we couldn't have any fun, but those rules are in place for everyone's protection."  
Jackson thought of how 'disappointed' he'd be in himself, was so angry with himself, whenever he reverted to the jealous jackass that he'd been in high school before he started 'working on himself'. Also, admitting to McCall never, but to himself alone in his mind, he had to agree that the superior (at least stronger) Alpha Wolf would kick his ass. Also, he meant what he said when he told Isaac he wanted to be the best version of himself for his love. Isaac deserved that. Isaac deserved everything. So he supposed, being as clever as he was, that 'Daniel' was here to help him relieve some tension and jitters, and make sure that he really meant to keep his promises.  
"I'm a much more reasonable man than the ensemble and the expensive suite might suggest." Jackson smirks.  
Daniel chuckles softly, leaning his whole upper body into a very deft maneuver to retrieve the chequebook from Jackson's inner jacket pocket. His long and unruly curls brush Jackson's face, glide over his fingertips but he's swiping at empty space as his guest scolds.  
"As soon as you've passed along payment, which I'll be immediately transferring to my account via this Iphone app- sorry, I know this bit is boring and gets in the way of all those delightful fantasies I can see swimming in your pretty green eyes- you can go over the details. And while you do that I can get to removing any articles of clothing you'd like- yours, mine, a bit of both..."  
Jackson sighs, feeling very retro like he might have pretended to be as a kid wishing to be as rich and slightly frightening in their success as his parents were."  
"Now, which do you prefer?" Daniel asks, having loosened Mr. Whittemore's tie, slipped it off of it's over his own black button up shirt.  
"Yours?" He also had a small gym bag that looked suspiciously heavy and full- reaching in without looking he pulled out a thick strap of leather and metal, much like the collar Isaac never removed, but newer and adorned with a dog tag that said 'Mister Whittemore's'. "Or mine?"  
They shared a look when Daniel unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt- showing a flash of pale neck and chest and an obvious lack of Isaac's usual favorite kinky accessory that his fiance knew was a symbol of autonomy and ability to start or end some fun with a few tugs of HIS collar.  
Obviously he wanted to keep himself apart from his character, though it was still an odd sight; Isaac had literally not removed the original accessory since before they had begun dating (at least, probably longer).  
"Yours. Why don't you come sit at my feet here. Shirt off, collar on. Play with it, stroke yourself anywhere you like as long as your pants- so, my mistake, trousers- stay fastened."  
"You know how to get what you want. And an air-tight command there, handsome. Don't get distracted. Read carefully now."  
Daniel did as told, head in Jackson's lap, moaning against his thigh as he pulled the collar tight, released with a quiet sigh and eyes darting upwards to see if his fully clothed audience was able to ignore his tempting display.  
The lower class english accent made every curse word he muttered sound that much sexier. Isaac wasn't shy about demanding pleasure and wouldn't stand for teasing, but it seemed like the curly-mopped beautiful man was trying to politely enjoy what was becoming noticeably frustrating- Jackson could smell his arousal, see a slight sweat on his brow. His dick was clearly responding as the beautiful subject of his desire nipped up his inner thigh. "May I? Want to get a feel for what might be on the menu later?" He was already, amazingly, using his teeth to tease at Jackson's zipper.  
But Mr. Whittemore had just gotten a lovely idea and his cock stiffened at the mere thought of it.  
"Come up here. Can we play if you finish reading the agreement aloud to me?"  
"Certainly sir. How do you want me? The brit says, standing before him, flushed, hard through his jeans, brushing fingertips over his collar, shaking his hair out of his face.  
"Take these, lay across my lap. Ass up, button and zipper undone."  
"Mmm, yes please, Mr. Whittemore." Daniel purred, clearing his throat and reading the long list of do's and don'ts with about two typed pages to go.  
"You may tease as you want-" he stops mid sentence to hum his approval when Jackson's hand comes down hard on his ass. And again, making them both shiver a bit. "However, I am not a toy or a doll so if I am brought to orgasm I will not be denied."  
Jackson pauses, tells him that's half the fun while tugging his trousers and underwear down to mid thigh. I want to spank you to orgasm."  
"Please, I want you to. It shouldn't be hard." They both chuckled, Mr. Whittemore telling him not to worry about his expensive suit slacks, just get back to the reading.  
"Have it your way. Let's see if I can get through the rest of this here so we can focus on us. Oh, fuck me, if there's not a perfect print of your hand on my arse now..."  
Mr. Whittemore grumbles low, blue eyes taking on a violet tint. 'Daniel's' had already gone yellow once he'd been invited to get back on the couch.  
Jackson traces a finger down the crack of his ass, making his hips jerk while his voice barely faltered through his distraction.  
"Pretty certain I saw your cock twitch there." He says as he kisses it through the thin fabric.  
"Read. It. Now." Mr. Whittemore snarled. He sped up his bare-palmed strikes on Daniel's ass and upper thighs, helping to free his legs of his pants so that he could spread his knees apart a bit more.  
"And, that's all of it. Thank Christ. Please let me give your cock a bit of love."  
"You can take it out for me. But you've got to get some lube first. I want you to straddle my legs and finger yourself. You can jerk me of at the same time. When you're about to come, I want to be inside you."  
While the lube was retrieved, Jackson quickly stripped, folding his clothes nicely on a chair.  
With the taller man carefully hovering over his own slick fingers, just one pushing in while Mr. Whittemore watched appreciatively, Daniel began to quicken the motion of his hips, stretching himself open with another finger and trembling as he rose. He's paying more attention to Jackson than himself of course, admiring the cock that looked needier than he felt.  
Mr. blond perfection smacks him hard on the ass, still ignoring his own need for the moment.  
"Ah...oh, please let me have your dick. Please."  
Fingers sliding out of himself to push past Jackson's lips as Mr. Whittemore grabbed his hips, Daniel guides his cock up into him.  
By the time Jackson was balls deep and kissing his lover hungrily, they were both coming hard and growling around tongues and teeth."  
After taking a moment to breathe, Daniel sprang to his feet, going to his bag-of-tricks that Jackson had almost forgot about. He rifles through it, Jackson taking note of the sound of metal scraping metal, the sound startling but inviting.  
"Hope you're not tired." Daniel teases, knowing full well it's Jackson that's wide awake and kind of chatty after sex. It usually annoys his baby, who always wants 3-5 minutes nap between rounds. "We've got all weekend."


End file.
